Historias Eventuales en Narnia
by Voldemort Bagman
Summary: Son hechos que solo son mencionados en los libros de Narnia, que por obvias razones no aparecerian
1. Prologo

Prologo

La historia narniana, dejo muchos cabos sueltos; historias crueles que por obvias razones no fueron publicadas en los libros, en breve hare un resumen de las historias como especulacion de lo que paso en varios eventos que en los libros solo son mencionadas, como guerras que pasaron, o eventos que no fueron puestos por favoritismo a los pequeñines.

No es mi deseo causar temor, ni provocar aversion ni mucho menos, solo narrare alguna que otra historia como una breve especulacion.

Dicho esto, disfruten de las historias…


	2. Charn

Charn

Hay estaban, dos bandos peleando por el bien comun, por el liderazgo, por la rendicion y por el sometimiento del otro bando; las magia en aquel lugar emergía de manera irresistible, las contrincantes eran ademas de eso… hermanas, estaba claro que ninguna de las dos cederia ante la otra, era evidente que las dos peleaban a muerte.

Muchos soldados caían, mujeres, niños, pobres, méndigos… gente inocente que no le incumbia las razones de las hermanas, pero que tuvieron la mala suerte de participar en aquella cruel guerra, caian uno a uno; las calles se llenaban de gritos, explosiones, lamentos, rios de sangre surgian a donde alcanzaba la vista, todo por una cruel y tiránica razón el poder…

Los rebeldes, al liderazgo de una joven bruja subieron una larga escalinata, estaban ganando aquella guerra, sin importarle las vidas que habian perdido en esta, lo estaban consiguiendo, en un momento cayo el ultimo soldado de la hermana mayor, la menor la miro con mirada triunfante.

-Victoria- le decia a la mayor

-Si, victoria; pero no para ti- susurraba la hermana mayor y pronuncio la Palabra Deplorable.

La joven bruja la miro horrorizada, y en un momento volo en mil pedazos, tras un estruendo magico ensordecedor, acto seguido numerosas explosiones llenaron aquel mundo de ruido; en unos momentos la bruja Jadis miraba con regocijo la destruccion de todos aquellos rebeldes, y en unos instantes mas, se quedo sola, en ese mundo vacio, y con suma tranquilidad hizo lo que habia planeado hacer, irse tranquilamente caminando a su Gran Palacio del Gran Rey a la sala de imágenes que la estaba aguardando, en un rato mas, Jadis dormia magicamente entre sus ancestros, hasta que un niño de nuestro mundo la despertaria.


	3. Paramo Ettin

Paramo Ettin y los Territorios Salvajes del Norte.

Jadis huía, trataría de ganarle a aquellos niños y aquel caballo alado en su carrera hacia Narnia, si, lo lograria y cuando eso pasara, mataria a todos los que estuvieran ahí, como lo haria, no estaba segura, pero ya pensaria en algo cuando llegara, cuando de pronto un hedor llego a donde estaba ella, nada de lo que habia visto en su vida le recordaba aquel hedor, le olía a muerte, con una mezcla de angustia… es dificil decribirte un hedor pero basta con decir que era sumamente insoportable para Jadis, se lleno de desesperacion, queria huir, queria correr hacia el norte, a donde se hacia cada vez menor el olor.

Entonces procedio a correr a cruzar esos temibles pantanos cubiertos de algas y de creaturas raras, conocidas como los famosos renacuajos del pantano quienes la miraban espectante, el lugar aun apestaba a muerte, ella queria huir queria irse lo mas pronto posible.

Cruzo un rio, un rio que años mas adelante le llamarian Rio Shribble y el cual se encontraba al Norte de Narnia con la famosa forntera del Paramo Ettin, siguio corriendo y el hedor iba desapareciendo entre mas lo hacia, era como si entre mas corriera mas se alejaba de aquel lugar de hermosos bosques y praderas, definitivamente Jadis ya no se encontraba en Narnia ahora se encontraba en los territorios norteños, ahí vio algo que la impresiono bastante, eran gigantes que se le quedaban viendo con tal asombro, al verla moverse le empezaron a lanzar rocas pero ninguna acerto, puede ser porque la bruja era extremadamente habil o por la pesima punteria de aquellos gigantes, la bruja siguio mas y mas al norte como si su vida dependiera de ello, ella queria huir de Narnia, estar lo mas lejos posible, pues supo, aunque no supo como lo supo que aquellos niños y el Leon embrujaron el lugar… Jadis los odio aun mas.

Al llegar al Norte estaban mas gigantes, pero habia algo en ellos que se veian mas inteligentes que los que le estaban lanzando piedras mas al sur, ellos tambien la miraban, y uno de ellos le pregunto.

-¿Quién eres y que te ha traido por nuestros territorios, en el nombre del Gran Disparate?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones gigante estupido, ahora tendras que obedecerme si es que no quieres morir

-Jajaja no me hagas reir-decia este- Largo de aquí humana, si no quieres que te mate

La bruja murmuro el mismo conjuro que habia hecho en Charn y para su asombro (pues en nuestro mundo no le funciono) en el mundo de Narnia le funciono muy bien, ella habia murmurado la Palabra Deplorable, pero en Narnia no era tan potente como Charn, en realidad solo consiguio doblar al gigante, y en ese momento empezaron a llegar creaturas nefastas (ogros, gigantes, hechiceros, lobos, nahuales, etc.) y al ver la bravuconeria de la bruja se lanzaron a atacarla, en unos momentosla bruja les fue venciendo poco a poco, era fria, calculadora, y demasiado habil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en un momento logro someter a sus agresores.

-Se ha levantado una nueva era, yo sere la emperatriz de este lugar, yo Jadis… futura reina de este mundo apenas creado… reina de todo lo que ven, reina de Narnia y todo lo que aquí se levante.

Las creaturas no decian nada y tuvieron que obedecer a la reina Jadis pues no les quedaba de otra, su primer mandato fue construir una gigantesca ciudad de aspecto similar al que una vez estuvo en Charn, los años pasaron y el cruel imperio del Norte se volvio su hogar, en unos años mas descubrio que aquel hedor provenia de un arbol recien plantado en Narnia… el Arbol de la Proteccion seria destrudo, Jadis veria una forma de derribarlo, unos años mas tarde.


	4. Calormen

Calormen

Habian pasado algunos siglos despues de la creacion de Narnia, mas al sur de Narnia se encontraba Archenlando, el pais de los hombres barbaros, y digo barbaros porque eran rubios y poseian nuna belleza descomunal, tal vez esto se debia a su descendencia de ninfas y deidades del bosque quienes se casaron con los hijos e hijas del rey Frank I y Helen I, en Archenland habia muy pocas creaturas que hablan y los pocos que fueron, eran descendientes de los seguidores del principe Col (quien fundó Archenland).

Estaban en la corte archenlandense cuando el rey Far se acerco a un grupo de gente recien proscrita de Archenland, la audiencia real estaba por enjuiciarlos y por castigarlos por atroces crimenes.

-Sepan que lo que han cometido ha sido una barbaridad para nuestro pueblo, es por eso que los destierro para siempre de Archenland, los dejaremos vivir pero sus crimenes nunca seran olvidados, ya que fue muy cruel lo que hicieron.

Hombres y mujeres lo veian con una mezcla de odio y miedo, pues en esos años la gente de archenland no salia de sus territorios, y lo que habia a sus alrededores les era desconocido.

-Seran enviados al Gran Desierto del Sur donde tendran que atravesarlo y asi no tengamos que verles sus rostros nunca mas, ese sera su castigo, sobrevivir al inmenso desierto.

En un momento, tanto esos hombres como esas mujeres que habian obrado mal abandonaron la sala y fueron conducidos al inmenso desierto, iban escoltados por numerosos soldados archenlandenses, todos armados con flechas, espadas y escudos la gente es las callecillas los miraba con profundo asombro, asi empezaron los abucheos "si, que los corran" "son unos asesinos" "merecen la muerte" "han traicionado al rey" y cosas asi decian.

Al llegar al desierto los mismos desterrados miraban con summo temor aquel lugar.

-Desde hoy- decia el rey Far- ya no son mas archenlandenses, y si vuelven a pisar nuestros dominios, me vere obligado a asesinarlos por tan ruines actos.

La gente desterrada, avanzo muy horrorizada por tener que atravesar el desierto, no habia escapatoria no les quedaba de otra, sin caballo, sin provisiones, esa gente seguia temerosa por la muerte, y entre mas avanzaban empezo a surgir un profundo odio hacia los archenlandenses.

Paso mas de la mitad del dia y muchos empezaron a broncearse debido al terrible sol que ardia demasiado, muchos de ellos empezaban a desmayarse por la falta del alimento, por la falta de agua y por la falta de un descanzo apropiado, los mas viejos del grupo se caian, y ya no se volvian a levantar mas, pues habian encontrado la muerte ahí, en ese inmenso mar de arena del cual no podrian salir nunca mas.

Un hombre tomo el liderazgo de esa gente desterrada, su nombre era Klish, y constantemente le hablaba al cielo, la mayoria de esa gente decia que estaba loco, pero a el no le importaba, pues sus palabras fueron

-Aslan, ¿Por qué nos castigas de esta manera? ¿No decian las viejas historias que eras bueno incluso hasta con el mas ruin de tus enemigos? Mi gente esta pereciendo, todo por el orgullo y egoismo del mismo rey Far y sus subditos a quien maldigo en tu nombre.

La gente seguia caminando, seguian a Klish por la simple razon de que aunque estaba loco, aun asi era el mas cuerdo de todos, nadie decia nada, y los dias siguieron hasta que mas y mas gente fue muriendo, fue una noche mientras seguian en el desierto que una voz monstruosa lleno su cabeza de ideas.

-Si quieres vivir, ya sabes que hacer- decia la voz- mata a tus amigos y te recompensare

Klish desperto y hablo

-¿Quién eres, Voz Profunda e Irresistible? ¿Eres Aslan?¿Eres un mensajero de Aslan?¿Porque me pides tan ruin peticion?

La Voz respondio pero solo Klish la escucho

-¿Aslan? Me da asco pensar en esa persona, escuchame bien, yo no soy Aslan, ni soy su mensajero solo quiero salvarte a ti porque has sido privilegiado al oir mi voz, yo te cuidare y a tu estirpe tambien, te pido que mates a los demas porque es una prueba de tu valentia y honor ante mi, es como un tributo que te pido para ayudarte, solo puedes oir mi voz, pero si matas a tu gente aparecere fisicamente y te librare de el horror del desierto.

-No se si creerte, Voz Profunda Portadora de la Muerte

-Puedes no hacerlo, y si no lo haces quedate aquí a morir sin mi ayuda

-Pero si matara a toda mi gente, se que alguien sobrevivira y se vengara de mi

-Eso no pasara entre mas rapido lo hagas, mas rapido aparecere, y si alguno sobreviviera, tendra que obedecerte. Seran tus primeros esclavos.

Klish ya no pensaba correctamente, debido al tiempo que habia pasado en el desierto, finalmente accedio, y en la oscuridad de la noche empezo a atacar a sus amigos mientras dormian fueron cayendo poco a poco, como no tenia armas los mataba como podia, ahogandolos entre la arena, a rocasos, a golpes en el caso de algunas mujeres, unos se levantaron y al ver los actos de Klish se dispusieron a defenderse.

Pero el mal ya estaba hecho, de repente un gigantesco monstruo emergio de la nada, era un hombre con cuatro brazos y cabeza de buitre quien emergio de la nada, Klish y los demas estaban horrorizados al verlo.

-Desde hoy te tomo como mi hijo, tus descendientes gobernaran a todos estos que has dejado vivos, pues yo soy Tash tu Dios, quien te salvo del desierto y a quien ofreciste a tus amigos para salvarte a ti, Aslan ya no es tu Dios, pues el te mando al desierto a morir atraves de las palabras de ese egoista rey. Klish te nombro el primer Tisroc de mi amada Calormen.

Klish y los sobrevivientes, fueron trasladados por Tash un poco mas al sur donde estaba un mega islote.

-Bienvenidos y bienvenidas a mi reino, Klish sera su primer rey y a quien le rendiran tributo a partir de hoy, pues les ha perdonado la vida, con mi aparicion, le obedeceran y haran lo que el les diga, si no aparecere yo y me los comere.

Y asi fue como nacio Calormen el numeroso imperio situado al sur del mundo narniano, y su odio hacia los paises del norte se fue acrecentando al paso de los años, el islote que les mostro Tash, se volvio una ciudad, fue asi como se creo Tashbaan.

Años consecuentes comenzarian las idas y venidas entre los demas paises y Calormen, Klish hizo un templo en honor a ese ser que lo salvo, y sus hijos pasarian a ser tisrocs, y los demas serian los primeros tarkaanes y tarkinas, la gente que sobrevivio tuvo que obedecerle pues no le quedaba de otra, y las guerras entre sus agresivos descendientes y otros paises del norte se hacian mas y mas frecuentes.


End file.
